Haphazardly Stuck Note Stickers
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Blaine auditions for NYADA. Kurt asks to hear his song. Klaine.


**Haphazardly Stuck Note Stickers, a Glee one-shot**

**I do not own Glee. I do however, own the song below. If anyone is interested in recording it, as it comes with a melody, please let me know. Review and request!**

Kurt must think that he is absolutely bonkers.

Then again, if he's using a word like bonkers, he's probably right.

He stretches his fingers. His fingers hit the keys for one last time. This is the time that matters the most. Now's his chance to make it or break it.

Madam Tibideaux takes her seat in the auditorium.

"Hello. I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be auditioning with an original song."

_(the page breaks here)_

When the letter arrives in the mail, he holds it up to the light. The envelope is too opaque to see anything.

Dejectedly, he sets the envelope on the counter. He opens a drawer. Pulling out a knife, he slides it along the edge, careful not to damage the contents.

His father enters the kitchen as he sees the words he was so desperate to see.

"Blaine?" he asks.

"I got in."

_(the page breaks here)_

He waits until he knows Kurt will be home to call him. What he really wants to do is video chat him, but this massive grin that refuses to leave his face would give him away all too quickly.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks when he picks up the phone.

"It looks like NYADA will have to make room for one more McKinley alumni."

He hears the clattering of a wooden spoon. "You got in!"

Despite having helped him through the entire audition process, he sounds pretty pained. Blaine frowns.

"You don't sound too happy."

"In all of my excitement, I dropped the spoon in the hot spaghetti sauce. And then it splattered back up along my arm. So I may be experiencing some burning pain right now," he says through gritted teeth.

"Oh God, go take care of it Kurt. We can talk later."

The faucet is turned on full blast."I'll call you back after dinner. I love you."

He can barely hear his voice, but those three words resonate in his mind.

I love you.

_(the page breaks here)_

Blaine is finishing his math homework when the phone rings. He answers it.

"So, when are you moving in?"

He copies the last problem and shuts his textbook. "To the dorms? When they open, I guess."

"Don't be silly. You're going to move into our apartment." He says it with a definiteness in his voice. There's no room for arguing. Not that he would if given the option.

"Your two bedroom apartment?"

"We can make some minor adjustments. Besides, Rachel's been having sleepovers at Brody's lately. Oh, don't look at me like that. You know it's true."

Rachel steals the phone from him. "Hi Blaine. Congratulations on getting in."

"Thank you Rachel."

"Like Kurt said, we'd be more than happy to have you move in with us. This place is so big, it gets lonely sometimes. We could make you a bedroom. A makeshift curtain wall, some shelves-"

"Can I have my phone back now?" Kurt cuts off from the background.

She huffs and hands him back the phone.

Blaine plugs some numbers into his calculator and scribbles down the answer.

"We can talk about it after graduation, okay?" He slips his paper into his folder.

"Alright."

"I love you."

He smiles when he hears him say it back.

_(the page breaks here)_

He's in the choir room, unzipping his graduation robe when they come in. His zipper sticks.

"Let me help you with that." Kurt works his magic and slides the zipper down.

"Have you packed yet? We've been working on making you a room." Rachel asks, taking his cap off his head.

Blaine shrugs the robe off his shoulders. When he had said 'after graduation,' this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"I haven't even decided what I'm packing yet," he admits.

"I'll come over and help you tomorrow." He lays the robe on top of the piano so he can zip it back up.

"Really?"

"Who better to help you pack than the person who designed your future bedroom?"

"Good point."

And if it's another reason to spend time with Kurt, he considers it a bonus.

_(the page breaks here)_

Burt agrees to drive Blaine to New York the next week. He's waiting on his front step with the boxes at his feet.

Checking the time, he runs back into the house. He takes the stairs two at a time. He opens the door to the attic. This time he takes the stairs one at a time because they're old and creak, and he'd rather not fall and break his neck hours before moving in with his best friend.

His best friend who he is still in love with.

He digs through the piles of boxes. It has to be here somewhere.

He finds it buried beneath a box of old photos. Pulling it out, he checks the time again. It's getting late.

The boxes get shoved back into place.

_(the page breaks here)_

Once they reach the apartment, he calls Kurt.

"We're coming up right now."

"Need any help?"

"I can make a second trip. It's no big deal." He drops the phone from in between his ear and shoulder. It lands in the trunk.

He grabs it in time to hear Kurt's rebuttal. "-down in a second."

He hangs up, shoving the phone in his pocket.

The boxes get balanced atop one another. He lines the corners up.

"We could've brought them up," Burt says when he sees him.

"I know. But Rachel has been chatting my ear off all day, and it's nice to finally get a break. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's more excited to see you than I am." He loops his arms around Blaine. "But that's impossible."

He hugs him back.

_(the page breaks here)_

Burt assembles the bookshelf while they unpack his belongings.

"A toy keyboard?" Kurt asks. It only has eighteen white keys. There are note stickers haphazardly stuck on all of the keys. All except the B, which has been partially peeled off so it looks like a P. He's tried to get it off before. All it leaves him with is a sticky B key.

"You didn't think I'd be able to tow a grand piano to New York, did you?" he kids, opening the battery compartment. It's empty.

He sets it on the couch.

The couch is an odd color, somewhere between a green and yellow, and it reminds him of those ones you see in therapy rooms. It'll have to be recovered. But it was such a bargain, he couldn't resist.

"You never cease to amaze me. Let's find some batteries for it. I want to hear that song of yours."

"What song?" Blaine sets a stack of movies on the shelf.

"That original song you got into NYADA with. You never let me hear it."

Burt glances to Rachel. She nods.

"Rachel, how about we go get some dinner? We can bring you guys something back."

"I think that is a wonderful idea."

He mentally thanks them.

_(the page breaks here)_

He flicks the power button on. Kurt looks at him expectantly.

_Flashlights with dead batteries can't make a spirit light_

_Coffee cups and melodies are my only delight_

_Colored cheeks and sweet remarks can make the heart do flips_

_So I say, read my lips_

Kurt wants to reach across the table and take his hand. But he wants to hear the rest of the song more, so he doesn't.

_Read my lips_

_They say to you_

_Dearest, please, never do leave_

_This is my only reprieve_

He had managed to get through his performance with Madam Tibideaux without crying. This time it's not so easy.

_Aging bones and wrinkles can make beauties lose their shine_

_But when you love someone, then they always look divine_

_Favorite kind of falling is when you do not trip_

_I'll go down, with this ship_

A tear slips down his cheek. He has fallen so hard for Kurt. He's written this song for him, and he can tell by the matching tear rolling down his cheek that he knows.

_Read my lips_

_They say to you_

_Dearest, please, never do leave_

_This is my only reprieve_

_Save me from the ennui_

_Take my heart_

_Make complete, again_

His voice quivers for a moment. Still, he presses on.

_Kitten claws and angry stares never get used too long_

_Hum you out a little tune, I love to call our song_

_We may get in arguments, but baby I love you_

_Those words are always true_

Kurt grins, and the tears fall into his mouth. He finds he couldn't care less.

_Read my lips_

_They say to you_

_Dearest, please, never do leave_

_This is my only reprieve_

_Will you please, stay here with me?_

_Why don't you stay here with me?_

He stretches across the table to wipe the tears off Blaine's face. His elbows hit the keys, shouting out sour notes. It doesn't matter.

What matters is there is a boy sitting across from him who sang his heart out to him. Like, here it is on a silver platter. Don't send it back.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"So you've said," he chuckles. He powers off the keyboard.

Kurt kisses him.

This time the keys can't shout back at him. And if they did, he thinks they'd have more of a 'ta-da!' type sound, because it's such a grand finale to his performance.

He releases him.

"I love your song."

"I love your face."

"Just my face?"

"If I list everything I love about you, we won't have time to reacquaint ourselves before Rachel and your dad return."

Kurt leans back, getting off his chair. He walks around the table. "I see your point."

He pushes the keyboard aside.

Blaine may be going down with this ship, but he's going with him.


End file.
